A problem with setting up telecommunications connections today is the difficulty of locating called individuals who are highly mobile. This problem is partially alleviated by mobile telephone technology and radio paging systems. In one prior art system, described in copending application Ser. No. 08/138,887 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, in response to a telephone call from a caller, a telephone call, namely, the so-called "return call", is placed by a called individual to a meet-me bridge at which the caller's telephone call may be held for connection to the return telephone call.